


Of Legends

by InkSilver



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Written in the present tense, bbc merlin - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSilver/pseuds/InkSilver
Summary: Arthur got stuck as a butterfly from a curse that didn’t go quite to plan. It was intended to shorten his life so he would die a seemingly natural death, so technically speaking, it worked. His transformation into a butterfly drew far too much attention to the plot, thus foiling itself. Merlin has found him and magicked him to be able to speak, and is just about ready to change him back into a human.





	Of Legends

In his tiny, outraged butterfly voice, Arthur cries, “Merlin, you dollop-head! Stop laughing and change me into a human! This is  _not_  how I am supposed to be, dammit!”

“Fine. Say it, and I will,” Merlin retorts, his boyish face stubborn with a glint of humor in his eyes and a quirk at the corners of his lips.

“No. No! I will not say it. You are such a bloody prat, Merlin. I am your  _liege_ , now just change me back.”

Merlin crosses his arms over his chest. “Not until you say it.”

Arthur flutters his wings angrily. After a moment of frustrated silence, Arthur tilts his little head to the side and down, so Merlin can just make out an unintelligible squeak of mumbled grumblings.

“It doesn’t count until you say it loud enough that I can hear it.” Merlin says, his tone playful, but firm.

Arthur sighs. “…Prat,” and says, in a rush, “Fine: ‘I love you and I always have.’ Happy? I finally said it out loud for once.”

Merlin’s eyes glow golden and his voice deepens as he says the strange words to return Arthur to human form. A flash of light and a few bright sparks blind the wizard momentarily, and when his eyes clear, there is a naked, human Arthur crouched in front of him. Arthur, unused to the larger and heavier form, promptly falls over. Merlin kneels over him and places one warm hand on his chest before kissing him slowly.

Arthur blushes hotly, but returns the kiss – remembering times past of stolen kisses in dark hallways, backs against tree bark on “firewood” excursions, and camping trips where they could finally be truly alone together. It felt like forever since he had been human and been held in Merlin’s warm, stubborn arms. As Merlin pulls away, ending the kiss, he notices Arthur’s heated cheeks and chuckles.

“You forgot the clothes on purpose, didn’t you?” Arthur accuses flatly.

“Whatever are you talking about!” Merlin exclaims, just barely restraining a wicked smile. “Of course I didn’t. Would  _I_  do something like that to  _you_ , Arthur?” he scoffs in mock innocence. “Though you might want to cover up, unless you want the others to see how happy you are to see me.”

Low and threatening, Arthur growls, “Merlin…!”

Merlin laughs, and hands over some clothes he had concealed behind a nearby tree.

Arthur glares and says through gritted teeth, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Merlin grins and kisses him before standing and turning his back. As an aside, he adds over his shoulder, “You won’t have full control over yourself until you’ve adjusted to being human again. Should take a day or two. Nothing to worry about.”

“Don’t you dare, Merlin,” Arthur gulps involuntarily.

“What? Would I take advantage of you like that?”

“Yes. Your innocent-face does not fool me, Merlin.”

Merlin just grins and begins to walk away. “I’ll meet you at the horses when you’ve dressed. Wouldn’t want the others to guess anything, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short little fic a few years back, edited it, and decided to share it. The characters are, of course, not mine - they belong to the BBC show Merlin.
> 
> There's a chance I'll come back to this one of these days and flesh it out (and definitely write it in past tense - I don't know what I was thinking back when I wrote this).
> 
> Originally posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
